Frau
thumb|320pxBischof Frau Allgemein Bischof Frau ist eine der Hauptpersonen im 07-Ghost Anime und Manga. Er dient als Bischof der Barsburg Kirche und schützt die Menschen vor den Kor. Er ist auch als 'der perverse Bischof' bekannt, da er mit jeder Frau flirtet, der er begegnet und Pornos ließt, welche er in den heiligen Büchern der Kirche versteckt, da in seinem Zimmer kein Platz mehr ist. Frau, welcher einer der Seven Ghost ist, schützt die Kirche vor dem bösen Todesgott Verloren, welcher die Menschen in Unheil stürzen will. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Ghost, die alle die gleiche Waffe besitzen, hat er eine einzigartige Waffe. Die Sense, die ursprünglich Verloren gehörte, hat einen eigenen Willen. Er geht mit Teito auf eine Reise um die Wahrheit über das Königreich von Raggs zu finden und den Körper von Verloren zu zerstören. Nach jedem Kampf lautet sein Slogan: "Möge Gott mit euch sein!" Frau ist ein beliebter Charakter und belegte den zweiten Platz in einer Umfrage nach der Popularität im Monthly Comic zero Sum. Etymologie Der Name Frau kommt von der deutschen Anrede für eine erwachsene Frau. Frau kann jedoch auch von der deutschen Legende Faust kommen. In dem Märchen war Faust zuvor ein Mann Gottes, macht dann aber einen Deal mit den Teufel: Die Macht des Teufels im Austausch für seine Seele = Der Charakter Frau ist ein Bischof und ist im Besitz der Sense des Todesgottes Verloren. Charakter "He`s got a big attitude, and when he looks at you he looks insane." -Teito Klein, Kommentar zu Frau's Charakter. Ihn kennzeichnet eine rebellische, hartnäckige Natur, die er schon seit seiner Kindheit hat. Er ist jähzornig und neigt zu Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Personen. Seine offene Art wird meist als unhöflich empfunden. Er scheut nicht vor Beleidigungen oder Konfrontationen zurück. Er würde bis zum Tod für seine Freunde kämpfen. Seine unabhängige, selbstbewusste, durchsetzungsfähige und gelegentlich gereizte Persönlichkeit verwechseln viele Leute mit Engstirnigkeit. Er wird nicht sauer, wenn Leute Witze auf seine Kosten machen. Er verabscheut grausame Personen und verteidigt Außenseiter. Er ist eine sehr sanfte und zarte Persönlichkeit und kümmert sich um die Gefühle der anderen. Obwohl er vom Aussehen groß und einschüchternd wirkt, verehren ihn die Waisenkinder und wollen immer mit ihm Spiele spielen. Er scheint mit Kindern sehr gut auszukommen. Das Aufpassen auf Capella war sehr leicht. Der Job eines Kindes sei ja auch nur zu essen, zu schlafen und zu spielen. Den Damen ist Frau ein ganzer Mann. Er flirtet mit Nonnen und allen hübschen Frauen, die er zu Gesicht bekommt. An manchen stellen kommt einen Frau leichtsinnig und faul vor. Vorallem wenn man bedenkt, dass Castor wegen Frau 3 jahre hintereinander durch die Bischofsprüfung gefallen ist und Frau seine Pornoheftchen in den heiligen Büchern der Kirche vertseckt. Aussehen Erscheinungsbild Frau Casual Frau ist der zweitgrößte Charakter, sowohl im Anime als auch im Manga thumb(Hyuuga: Größe von 6 Fuß 2 Zoll) und wiegt 84 kg. Er besitzt einen muskolösen Körperbau und in Verbindung mit seiner hohen Statur kann das sehr einschüchternd wirken. An seinem Arm sieht man die Marke von Verlorens Sense und am Rücken hat er die Standarttätowierung der Bischofe. Er ist Mitte zwanzig, obwohl er am ältesten im Gegensatz zu Labrador und Castor aussieht, ist er der jüngste der Dreien. Er hat ein langes, eckiges Gesicht, mit einer langen, dünnen Nase und ein großen Mund. Er hat tief blaue Augen, die unter bestimmten Licht Indigo erscheinen. Seine Hautfarbe ist eher blass und er hat hellblonde Haare. Wenn er mit offenem Mund lächelt, sieht man nur einen Eckzahn, was dann so erscheint als hätte er einen Fangzahn. Bekleidung Frau Bischof In seiner Freizeit trägt er einen knöchellangen Trenchcoat aus Leder mit hohem thumb Nackenschutz, welcher fast identischt ist, mit dem von Castor. Er ist in einem Blauton. An der Taille ist er mit 2 Bändern gebunden, da er ihn offen gträgt, sieht man seine nackte Brust. Er trägt ein Bischof "Hundehalsband" und ein silberne, lange Kette mit einem Kruzifix. Er trägt schwarze Stiefel und Handschuhe. In seiner Kirchenkleidung trägt er eine dunkelblaue Soutane mit weißem Besatz am Kragen unter einer langen, weißen, äußeren Soutane, die seine Arme verbirgt. Die Soutane wird zusammen mit einem losen Gürtel und einer großen, silbernen, rechteckigen Brosche getragen. Auf der Brosche ist ein Kreuz eingeschnitzt. Er trägt eine schlichte, weiße Mitra mit einem Kreuz und einem Schleier. In Kapitel 80 war Frau auf Prinzessin Roseamanelles Maskerade und trug dazu die thumb Frau Maskerade entsprechende, edle Kleidung. Fähigkeiten und Attribute 'Zaiphon' Offensives Zaiphon: Frau kämpft mit offensivem Zaiphon (Angriffszaiphon). Er war so talentiert mit seinem Zaiphnon, dass er die höchste Punktzahl, die jemals erreicht wurde, bei der Bischofsprüfung erreicht. So mussten alle anderen Prüflinge separat heruntergestuft werden. Er gilt als Wunderkind und zeigte das extreme Talent schon in jungem Alter. Seine bemerkenswertester Angriff während der Bischofs Prüfung war der Sieg über den großen Kor mit nur einem einzigen Schlag. Außerdem war Frau in der Lage Kor zu entfernen, obwohl er keine entsprechende Ausbildung besaß. Im Anime wurde gezeigt, dass er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Black Hawks Mitglied Kuroyuri, von dem angenommen wird, dass er der dritt stärkste Warsfeil der Gruppe ist, kämpft. Genauso wird gezeigt, dass er, wenn auch mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, auf Augenhöhe mit Hyuuga kämpft. Geist Fähigkeit Fraus Fähigkeit, wie die des Ghost Zehels, ist es die Bande, die das Herz eines Menschens ans Unglück bindet, zu durchtrennen. Wie alle anderen Ghost hat er die Fähigkeit unheilige Wesen zu spüren. Andere Frau ist die einzige der sieben Geister, der die Fähigkeit hat Verlorens Sense zu kontrollieren. Es scheint , dass Zehel sein und die Sense von verloren zu kontrollieren, nicht verknüpft sind. Frau kann ohne eines der beiden auch existieren, aber Castor sagte, dass wenn Frau nicht mehr Zehel wäre, er nicht mehr in der Lage sei die Sense zu kontrollieren und diese ihn dann töten würde. In Kapitel 52 sieht man, dass die Sense ein Fragment von Verloren ist und dazu gezwungen ist Seelen zu verspeisen. In Kapitel 60 wird Frau von der Sense gesteuert und versucht Teitos Seele zu verspeisen, kann jedoch noch rechtzeitig gestoppt werden. Sonst *Frau hat seinen Ohrring, seit er in der Kirche ist *Es ist seine Aufgabe die Seelen, die nicht in den Himmel zurück können, zu verschlingen *In dem Omake "Der Pate" wird gezeigt, dass Frau in der Lage ist die Sprache Raggs zu verstehen und zu sprechen *Sein lieblingsessen ist Fleisch *Seine lieblingsfarbe ist schwarz *Seine Blutgruppe ist A Beziehungen 'Barsburg Kirche' Teito Klein Frau rettete Teito, als dieser aus seinem Hawkzile fiel. Doch bei ihrem ersten Treffen (als Teito dann wach war) griff Teito Frau zwei mal an. Dies nahm Frau jedoch nicht persönlich und fing an Teito als Quelle des Vergnügens zu benutzen: Er findet es lustig, wennTeito auf ihn sauer ist. Frau versucht immer wieder Teito aufzubauen und zu ermutigen. Nach Mikages Tod ändert sich seine Einstellung Teito gegenüber. Der Grund ist wahrscheinlich, dass sich Frau schuldig fühlt nicht auf Teitos Bitte eingegangen zu sein. Frau stoppt Castor Teitos Erinnerungen zu löschen, da dies bedeuten würde die Erinnerung an Mikages letztes Lächeln zu löschen. Er tröstet Teito und offenbart so seine weiche Seite. Er sucht die Reinkarnation von Mikage für Teito. Nach dem Tod von Bastian ermutigt ihn Teito richtig zu trauern. Später bildet sich eine starke persönliche Bindung aus. Da die Serie fortschreitet, bilden Teito und Frau eine starke Bindung von tiefer Fürsorge für einander. In der Tat, Frau kümmern sich um Teito mehr als um andere und er wird die wichtigste Person für Frau. Ihre Beziehung könnte am besten als älterer Bruder / jüngerer Bruder beschrieben werden. Frau neckt Teito oft und er ist in der Regel derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist, wenn Teito verärgert wird. Allerdings sind die Kommentare unbeschwert und es ist nie seine Absicht Teito weh zu tun. Frau sieht Teito als seine eigene Familie, wie er Castor und Labrador in einem Kapitel des Mangas sagte und Teito erinnert Frau an sich selbst, als er jünger war. So bezieht er sich auf Teito als "sein Licht". Desweiteren weigert sich Teito zu akzeptieren, dass Frau bereits Tod ist. Frau schützt Teito körperlich und wann immer Teito von Kors angegriffen wird, ist Frau immer der Erste, der zu seiner Rettung eilt. Frau wird auch unabsichtlich Teito's "Master", als er versucht das "Halsband" von Teitos Hals zu entfernen. Dieses Halsband gibt Frau die Möglichkeit drei Befehle auf Teito zu verwenden: Erstarren, Schlafen und Schmerzen. Allerdings hat Frau nie die "Schmerz"-Funktion verwendet. Da die beiden dadurch nun nicht mehr als 48 Stunden von einander entfernt sein dürfen, begleitet Frau Teito auf seiner Reise zu den 7 Stadtteilen. Erzbischof Jio Es werden kaum Interaktionen zwischen den beiden gezeigt, doch gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass die beiden nicht gut mit einander auskommen. Frau ärgert den Erzbischof oft mit seiner Grobheit und seinen Regelverstößen. Frau hat Jio beiläufig als "alter Mann" und "alten Knacker" bezeichnet, was zeigt, dass er nicht sehr respektvoll gegenüber Jio ist. Als Erzbischof weiß Jio von Fraus, Castors und Labradors wahren Identität als Ghosts. 'Ghost' Castor Castor und Frau kämpfen oft miteinander oder machen sich übereinander lustig, doch sie haben oft gezeigt, dass sie sehr gute Freunde sind. Castor und Frau waren Partner bei der Bischofs prüfung und Castor hat diese erst beim dritten Mal bestanden, da er wegen Frau immer bei der schriftlichen Prüfung gescheitert ist. Labrador Labrador und Frau zeigen wenig Interaktionen, scheinen aber relativ gut miteinander auszukommen. Frau tröstet Labrador, wenn dieser mal besorgt ist. Lance Frau und Lance scheinen sich schon eine Weile zu kennen und Lance hält frau für seinen Rivalen. Lance ist auch einer der Seven Ghost, was wahrscheinlich der Grund ist, warum sie sich kennen. Fea Kreuz Frau wusste, dass Fea Kreuz der "Vater" ist, den Teito meint, was jedoch eine Überraschung ist, da Teito das Thema niemals erwähnt hatte. Als Teito dann fragt woher er das wüsste, will Frau die Frage nicht beantworten und wechselte das Thema. Frau wusste das wahrscheinlich, da Fea Kreuz auch einer der seven Ghost war. 'Barsburg armed Forces' Bastian Bastian war Fraus Leher in der Vergangenheit. Frau wurde von der Kirche während des Kriegs gegen das Königreich von Raggs aufgenommen und dort dann einer von Bastians Jüngern. Frau war ein wildes Kind und kam zunächst mit Bastian nicht gut aus. Frau geriet ständig in Schwierigkeiten und so musste er oft von Bastian bestraft werden. Er beleidigte oft Bastian und dessen Überzeugungen. Nachdem jedoch Bastian Fraus Geheimnis herausfand, endeten die Schwierigkeiten und es entwickelte sich eine Vater-Sohn-ähnliche Beziehung. Wenn Frau heimlich die Dorfbewohner von Kor heilte, lobte ihn Bastian immer, da Frau das schon in einem so jungen Alter konnte. Nachdem Bastian die Kriminellen für ihre Verbrechen tötete und dann Frau gegenüber stand meinte Frau: "Warum? Warum von allen Menschen mussten sie es sein?" Er zögerte kurz und tötete dann schließlich Bastian mit Verlorens Sense. Ayanami Ayanami ist die Wiedergeburt von Verloren. Und da Zehel (Frau) seine Sense besitzt herrscht eine Rivalität zwischen den beiden. Ayanami sagt, dass es die Bestimmung der Sense sei, irgendwann wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Allerdings wird auch angedeutet, dass Ayanami einer von zwei Verräter unter den seven ghost sein könnte. 'Andere' Capella Frau behandelt ihn wie einen jüngeren Bruder. Er kauft ihm Süßigkeiten und belehrt ihn, dass es der Job eines Kindes sei, zu essen, zu schlafen und zu spielen. Mikhail Mikhail und Frau sind beide sehr hitzköpfig und aggressiv, was zwangsweise dazu führt, dass sie viel streiten und sich beleidigen. Er macht keinen hehl daraus, dass es ihn stört, dass Frau Teito immer hänselt. jedoch arbeiten sie zusammen um Teito zu beschützen. Mikhail traut Teito Frau an, wenn er nicht in der Lage ist Teito zu beschützen. Es scheint so als wolle Frau durch Mikhail sterben, da er im Anime Episode 18 und imManga Kapitel 17 Seiute 22 sagt: "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, durch deine Hände zu sterben." 'Familie' Magdalen Magdalen kümmerte sich um Frau, bis dieser in die Kirche ging um dort zu leben. Sie erschien nur in einem speziellen Manga Kapitel: SPEEDSTER. Es scheint als sei sie Fraus Ersatzmutter. Als Frau ging. rief sie ihn, umarmte ihn und sagte, er solle nicht zurückkehren, bis er wieder ein Mensch sei. Sie war ziemlich streng mit ihm. Frau war manchmal genervt von ihrer Art, zeigte jedoch Respekt und Fürsorge für sie. Seine Eltern Fraus Vater erschien ebenfalls nur in SPEEDSTER. Er hatte anscheinend Spaß an Hawkzile Fahrten, woraus man auch die Vorliebe von Frau für das Reiten von Hawkzilen schließen kann. Fraus Vater starb als dieser noch ein Kind war. Über Fraus Mutter ist sehr wenig bekannt, genauso wie über ihre Beziehung zu einander.